Rattled
by TheRazzleDazzleDame
Summary: He felt the warm air against his bare arms and sighed. Warm or not, it was air. -Strong language and some gore-
1. Not too full

The bar wasn't too full, something he was grateful of. These things tended to go better when there weren't a lot of people around. Another quick look around the room. A snort – silent, of course. The only occupants of the bar were all passed out drunk or close to it.

He took a seat in a booth, setting his case beside him, closest to the liquor stained wall. Or, what he _hoped_ was liquor. He knew it wasn't, though. Why was it that he always ended in the dirtiest places?

He didn't want to think about it.

"You Kakuzu?" An unfamiliar voice rasped. The hooded man looked up to see a figure blocking what little light was in the bar. He nodded, keeping silent.

He ignored the way the man's eyes widened in fear.

The stranger sat on the opposite side, making sure not to touch the missing nin's legs with his own. Wouldn't want to give the wrong impression, would we? Kakuzu tried not to amuse himself with the thought too much – he had work to do.

"You can fix our…problem?" The man leaned in closer, giving the room a nervous glance. Kakuzu didn't so much as blink.

"If that's the way you want to put it," he answered, watching the man with careful eyes. "How much are you paying?"

* * *

(A/N: These are random – VERY random – little ficlets about Kakuzu. I just feel like typing, so here we go. :) We all know I own nothing, but I'll say it anyway: I own nothing that isn't mine.

Red


	2. Fear or focus

There wasn't much time. He felt his heart begin to race – fear. He was scared. Why? He wanted his anger to shove his fear down. After a moment, he realized his anger had left him. Now he was alone. Alone with the fear. Anger had at least given him some sort of assurance; focus. Focus made everything clear, easy to see.

The fear began to make his hands tremble – or was that from all the running? – and he gave himself a moment to pull everything back together.

Quite literally.

* * *

(A/N: Still don't own anything. Damn that was a short one!)

Red


	3. It felt forced

It felt forced. His hand slipped to his side. He didn't like the way it automatically uncurled itself from a fist. His fingertips brushed the somewhat soft fabric of his pants, sending a small comfort through all the reeling his mind was doing. The kept moving, however. It continued on, leaving his mind just as quickly as it came. Maybe it would find someone else to console. Apparently he didn't deserve it.

His smile widened, he felt it. Why was his face not listening to him? He absently moved his fingers – they began to listen to him again, why not his face?

The smile stayed, and the response was an expected one. A frown.

A frown for his smile. Typical.

So damn typical. _Too_ damn typical.

She gave him a long, hard look. He didn't know what she was trying to convey – sadness? No. She was angry. She was pissed off. The only sad one there was him. He wanted to stop smiling.

There was a moment of total silence – total _apathetic _silence – and he wanted to say something to fill it in. Then, she moved. Away. Her hair barely moved as she turned. The quiet stretched out until she was out of view. Now he didn't know if her hair was moving or not.

He noticed, with a pang of self-loathing, that the stupid smile was still stretching his lips.

He shrugged to himself. She never really meant that much, anyway.

He turned, checked his shoes, and then began walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

(A/N: This one, I don't know about…oh well. :) lol Still, Kakuzu is not mine.)

Red


	4. Ribbon like fashion

Red flew through the air in almost ribbon like fashion, standing out against the grey sky. In less than a second, the ribbons became splatters on the damp ground. Not to worry though. More ribbons soon took the fallen one's places.

He wondered – absently, as he watched Hidan stab himself again – if the rain was ever going to fall. The clouds had been hanging around for the last few days, producing not a drop of water.

Just an enormous amount of humid heat.

A sigh. He pulled at his cloak collar, envying Hidan. The boy walked around shirtless all the damn time. Kakuzu _could_ do that, if he felt like watching people running away screaming from him.

_Not that I care what people think_, he thought, not realizing his hand had already begun pulling downward. It wasn't like anyone was there to see him anyway. Hidan didn't count.

He felt the warm air against his bare arms and sighed. Warm or not, it was air.

"What the fuck?"

He didn't so much as give his partner a glance. Kakuzu shut his eyes momentarily, reveling silently in his semi-nudity.

A drop of water hit his shoulder and his eyes opened.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, this is rated T because of Hidan. lol! Gotta love 'im.)

Red


	5. Big black itch

The twitching was constant. He scraped his fingernails against his shoulders, hoping that somehow the action would cure the itch. It never did, even a little, and he could feel hopelessness creeping into his mind. He pressed harder, hoping for _something_.

He looked, only seeing small, shallow trenches running up his arms and shoulders. There wasn't even blood.

He pinched a piece of shoulder skin between his fingers, feeling desperate. _Wanting_ blood. He pulled. The piece was removed, held in his fingers. He looked at it. No blood. Maybe his shoulder was bleeding. Strange eyes – his eyes – looked down.

No blood. Black. Black and crawling and _ugly_. Vile. It slithered and waved at him. He moaned, letting the flesh in his fingers fall. He fell to his knees, not feeling the mud seep into his clothing.

Not feeling like himself anymore. He _wasn't_ himself anymore.

He was one big, black itch.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah. Again, not sure about this one.)

Red


	6. Clear

The cold felt absolutely wonderful. He felt his body relax, his mind slow. Whisps of snow brushed what part of his face was bare. It was honestly the first time he had been _comfortable_ in a while. Trips to colder places seemed to have eluded him for some time…

He looked out into the white expanse. Where else colder than Yukigakure?

It was a luxury his job had not allowed him to make. Even when Kakuzu was ordered somewhere, it had always been to a warmer climate.

"_Holy _Jashin."

He turned, looking at Hidan's – now even paler – form. A smirk stretched Kakuzu's lips – did he even have lips? Could he classify his mouth normal enough to _have_ lips? – even letting a chuckle escape his throat. The response to such rare behavior was expected.

"What the _fuck_ is so _funny_?"

A pause. Did he really just ask that?

"Hidan, why are you complaining about the cold when you barely have any clothes on?"

The answer was as vulgar as the question was simple.

"Kakuzu, shut the fuck up, you stupid old bag of shit! I don't _own_ things – lord Jashin…"

And the rest was blocked out. The wind began to blow and he took in the scent of the cold, enjoying the way it burned his nose.

(A/N: I liked this one a lot. :)

Red


	7. Nothing felt right

Nothing felt right. The air, the ground beneath his feet, not even his own skin. He had been scratching for days now.

He stopped. Water. He looked and saw a small creek ahead. Maybe a wash would help the strange, creeping feeling. A few steps forward and he was there. A deep breath.

The water was cold. He felt it seep up to his knees. A shiver ran up body, but he didn't care. The cold was helping. He fell in the water, ignoring the rocks that dug into his shins – he didn't bleed anymore anyway.

So he sat there, shivering, neck deep in the water.

* * *

(A/N: Another short one. Eek. Still don't own anything.)

Red


	8. Plug

A nervous smile. "Can you see with those eyes?"

Snap.

Cocky grin. "You don't look so – "

Snap snap.

Holds out hand. "Hi, my name is – "

Snap _snap_.

Silent. He likes this one. Until the idiot touches his suit case.

_Snap, crackle _and _pop._

A few more. They all die. He doesn't need a partner. He works better alone. Everyone else dies in the end anyway, why should he give them a chance?

Then,

An annoyed glare. "Hey, hey shit head! Who're you lookin' at that way?"

Snap.

"_What_ the _fuck_?"

Snap snap.

"Seriously! What's your fu – "

SNAP SNAP SNAP.

"…seriously?"

A headache starts to form in between his eyebrows. Kakuzu watches as the boy starts towards him, pike in hand, and he realizes how big of a mess he's been put in.

* * *

(A/N: Another favorite of mine! lol :)

Red


	9. Two rooms1

(This one's in Hidan's POV..well, yeah. You know what I mean!)

"Two rooms."

Hidan's mouth fell open. _Two_? The fucking cheap-skate was getting _two_ rooms? This was…well, fucking _weird._

"What – " he began, wanting to know what was going on, but was cut short when Kakuzu quickly turned, heading for the stairs. The Jashinist growled, stomping after the old fuck.

"Hey! Seriously, what the hell?"

Kakuzu continued to walk, not even looking back. Now that Hidan thought about it, he had been kinda quiet for a good day. Not that strange, considering the guy didn't talk that much anyway…well, except when money was mentioned.

He wasn't going to get a response, so Hidan sighed and continued walking. After reaching the second floor, Kakuzu turned, handed him his room key and stepped into his own room. Hidan hated that he was so fuckin' curious..like he cared about Kakuzu's old stupid ass…

It was past midnight – Hidan had just finished showing his thanks to lord Jashin – when he heard a loud _thump_ from across the hall.

He shrugged it off. He didn't care what Kakuzu did. He barely knew him, and wanted to keep it that way.

Another _thump_, and Hidan sighed. He waited for another one.

There never was.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

(A/N: There will be more to this one (yeah, like To Be Continued wasn't a good enough hint!), I just don't wanna put it all into one chapter. Oh, and to _Queen Espada_, I'm sorry these are so depressing!They just come out that way. Knowing me, there will probably be some funnier ones coming up (after the next chapter, I'm thinking). :) And while I'm mentioning reviewers, I want to thank you Embolden Rose for all your wonderful reviews! lol You're great. See you next chapter. Still don't own anything, btw.)

Red


	10. Two rooms2

(Hidan again.)

The next morning Hidan woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. Fucking Kakuzu…it was too damned early…

He swung open the door, giving his best glare. "Do you know what _fu_ – "

" – Whoa, what _happened_?"

Kakuzu stood as still as he always did – fucking annoying – like he didn't even notice his cloak was all but shredded and that he looked like shit. Or, more than he usually did.

"We're leaving."

Hidan snorted. "I just fuckin' _love_ how you don't answer a fuckin' thing I say…"

"_Hidan_," he growled. The Jashinist sighed. He wasn't scared of Kakuzu.

"Yeah, yeah…"

After getting his things together – which wasn't much – the two headed downstairs. Hidan looked at the door to Kakuzu's room.

"_Shit_." He breathed out.

The door looked worse than Kakuzu's clothes.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah. That's enough of Hidan. lol! There might be another chapter where he's the one 'talking', but I don't know. There will probably be a chapter in Kakuzu's POV where this is all explained, but we'll see…lol I never know! I still don't own anything.)

Red


End file.
